Elena's birthday
by Sparklymist
Summary: Will Zick be able to make Elena happy on her birthday? read the story better that the summary


Elena woke up in the morning knowing that today was a special day because it was her birthday, she changed to her clothes a tank top covered with a light blue jacket, jeans and her pink sneakers.

She went downstairs and went to the dining room, but before she could sit down both of her brothers hugged her "Happy birthday Elena! We love you!" said Charlie and Violet "Aw, thanks Violet, Charlie!" said Elena "I did your chores Elena, that's my gift to you for your birthday." said Violet "Aw, Violet, you didn't need to do that." said Elena "Look what I go you Elena . ." said Charlie as he handed her a box. Elena put down the big box and opened it, and it was her favourite jeans that she kept on looking at a store "Aw, Charlie . . .how'd you buy this?" said Elena

"My . .savings of course!" said Charlie "Thanks Charlie! Thanks so much!" said Elena "No problem." "Here Elena . ." said her dad as he handed her a bluish-silver coloured case, Elena opened it and it was an art set she only gasped in return "Me and your mom know how much you love art so we decided to give you this," said Harvey "Thanks dad! Thanks mom!" said Elena "Here Elena." said Julie as she handed her a

small box "Who's this from?" asked Elena "From your auntie Greta and uncle Zob." said Harvey "Elena opened it and it was a necklace, it was a silver necklace and there was a sapphire on the middle of the pendant "Aw, it's beautiful. Can you please tell aunt Greta and uncle Zob I said thanks?" said Elena as she wore the necklace "Ok, we'll tell them when they get back from the shop sweetie." said Julie "Alright." said Elena as she went out of the house.

Elena went to Zick's house and rang the doorbell "Yes?" answered Theo "Um . .hi Mr. Theo. Is Zick here?" asked Elena "No, he's at the armoury, why don't you go and visit him there?" said Tessa "Alright . .." said Elena a s she whistled and mama flyvan showed up, Elena climbed on mama flyvan "Ok, let's go to the armoury mama flyvan!" said Elena.

Elena and mama flyvan reached the armoury in no time they went in and no one was there "Hello?! Anybody there?! Hello?! Zick?! Zick?! Are you here?! Lay, Teddy?! Bobby?!" asked Elena but only silence replied Elena searched further the great hall but truly no one was there, she searched much further and she saw Lay, but apparently Lay didn't see her

"Hey Lay!" said Elena "Uh . . .Elena . .hehe . .how'd you get here?" asked Lay nervously "How else? I passed through the great hall." said Elena 'Oh gosh! How'd she get here, she wasn't supposed to get here until three o'clock or until Zick . . .Zick! Wait Zick! I never thought of him! Elena could search for him and they could get here just in time for the surprise party!' thought Lay "Lay? Hey Lay?! Wake up!" said Elena as she waved one hand in front of Lay's eyes "W-what? Oh . . . .Elena! Something urgent has occurred! It's Zick!" said Lay "Where is he?! What happened to him?! Oh, Lay what might happen to him!" said Elena

'Hmpf! I knew she would fall for it . .now to get to the main course.'

thought Lay "We haven't seen him since this morning! And you've noticed all the other tamers aren't here 'cause their searching for him. You must hurry up and find him! Hurry! It's almost-" Lay cut off herself from saying it's almost three o'clock, and she looked at her watch and it was already 2:40 "Almost what Lay?" asked Elena "It's almost . .the end of Zick!!!" said Lay "Oh no! Hang on Zick I'm coming!" said Elena as she ran out of the armoury, "Ha! Nice going Lay!" laughed Teddy who was watching Lay and Elena talk at the back "Thanks Teddy, that's at least I could do to help everyone." said Lay "C'mon we better go to the great hall, everyone's already preparing everything and getting ready." said Teddy.

Elena searched here and there at the forest near the armoury if Zick was there but he was no where to be found "Zick?!!??!?! Where are you?!?!?!?! Zick?!!?! Zick!!! Please show up! Zick!!!" shouted Elena

as she fell to the ground with her hands touching the ground "Zick . ."

sobbed Elena, then someone with blue hair, a boy about her age showed up and touched her shoulder "Elena?" asked the boy "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" screamed Elena "Elena, it's me Zick." said Zick "Zick? You scared me to death! I thought you got lost." said Elena as she wiped away her tears "Now where'd you get that idea?" asked Zick "From Lay she said maybe it's the end of you . ." said Elena, Zick helped her get up and said "I know why she's making that up . ." "Why?" asked Elena "You'll see. Now, dry those tears up. I can't bear to see you cry, especially when it's your birthday today." said Zick as he wiped away the remaining tears on Elena's face

"I thought you forgot . ." said Elena meekly

"I could never forget my bestfriend's birthday. Especially when it's the most important day of the year for her. I know it was your birthday all day long . .and so did everybody else." "

What? They did?" "Yeah, Lay just made up that story because . ." "Because what Zick?"

Zick led Elena to the armoury, as they went in the great hall the lights in the great hall turned on and everyone jumped up and said: "Happy birthday Elena!!" "You guys! Oh, you did this for me?" asked Elena "Of course Elena, we planned it for you!" said Lay "Now I get why you lied to me . ." laughed Elena "Well. there's only one member that didn't cooperate in preparing, because he busy planning on what he was going to do on his own, Zick." said Teddy "Zick, why didn't you help?" asked Elena "Because . ." said Zick as he went closer to Elena and kneeled on one knee "I was busy planning on how to ask the girl I love to Marry me. I was nervous and scared, thinking that maybe she doesn't love me back, I was afraid 'cause, maybe I wouldn't be with her forever." said Zick.

Elena could only look at Zick and smile, Zick took a velvet box from his pocket "All I want is for you to say that you love me . .and for you to say yes. Elena, will you marry me?" said Zick , Elena was so happy she couldn't speak but she finally said "I . .I . .I love you too Zick. I will mary you." Zick slid the ring on her finger and spun her around "So I guess Zick's plan worked after all." said Johanna

"Yeah, I guess. I can't wait for the wedding!" said Lay

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review . .


End file.
